glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabina Love
Sabina Emmaline Love 'is a main character and primary antagonist the final two seasons on Glee: The New Touch, a junior attending Woodsville High School. She made her first appearance in The New Year. Sabina was a recurring character in season two but was promoted to the main cast for season three. She was created by TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Holland Roden. Backstory Sabina comes from an affluent family who spoiled her rotten. They told her that it doesn't matter what she does, because since she's rich, there's no consequences. And this is what she believed growing up. She attended private school her whole life, until in her sophomore year she was expelled. The reason for expullsion was use of drugs and/or alcohol on school property, vandalism, rudeness to faculty and students, and cutting class. In addition to this she failed every class she took and was forced to repeat tenth grade. Now that she was going to have to be in public school, she decided she'd like to have some fun with this. She wants to mess with these people like no other, and now doesn't give a crap about grades or anything else. She just wants to have some fun. Biography Season Two Sabina makes her first appearance in 'The New Year when she is seen arguing with Kat Kowalski in Olga Lobova's office over who should be the new cheerleading captain. Sabina later tries out for The Freakshows and makes it in, yet her intent on what to do in the club may not be positive. In Versus, Sabina competes with Kat over becoming cheerleading captain over countless arguments, but in the end Lexie Hope is declared the new captain. In a fit of rage, Sabina hooks up with Lucas Drake after seducing him and convincing him that his boyfriend, Brandon Day will break up with him. In #FridayNight, Sabina reveals her true intentions to the Freakshows' enemy, Ethan Johnston after she hooks up with him at Spirit. She claims that she will make the Freakshows lose at Sectionals because she can't stand them. In Jocks vs. Losers, Ali Jennings reveals Sabina's plan to The Freakshows after she overheard Sabina and Ethan talking. Sabina later quits the group in The Duel before she could get kicked out. In Up All Night, she has a three-way with Lexie Hope and Tomo Markovich until Lexie decides she doesn't want to. Appearance Sabina has long curled red hair and chestnut brown eyes. She is rather tall, standing at 5'11" and normally wears heavy makeup, with her red lipstick being a signature style of hers. Her normally outfits are very revealing. Personality Sabina is a devious actress. She'll pretend to act like anything she'd like just to amuse herself. Also, she doesn't care who she hurts or what she does, due to the fact that her parents raised her making her think that it's a dog eat dog world that you only should care about yourself. Trivia *Kelli Goss was originally going to portray Sabina, but was replaced by Holland Roden. *Her middle name is Emmaline. *She is of English, Danish, and Hungarian descent. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters promoted from recurring Category:Main Characters